Talk:Wind Release: Rasenshuriken
how has naruto not been able to complete his wind release:rasengan. Has anyone noticed that the sound used when the wind chakra is slicing and dicing Kakuzu is oddly similar to the Chidori sound? Omnibender - Talk - 16:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Boyzzz96 11:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Throwing Why isn't it mentioned that Naruto couldn't throw the Rasenshuriken when he first used the jutsu? Otherwise the line about him completing the technique in chapter 432 by showing he has learned to throw it doesn't make sense. I mean, you have a solution when there's no problem to begin with right? Before any one tells me to add it myself, believe me I would, but the last time I did it got taken down pretty quickly and hasn't been put back up in all the edits since. --Mini9tailedfox 18:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I've mentioned it now. - Zero - Talk 17:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Appreciate it Zero--Mini9tailedfox 08:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well, it was mentioned about Naruto not being able to throw the rasen shuriken the first time he used it when he was fighting Kakuzu. On the manga chapter 340, Yamato did comment, saying," It's called Rasen Shuriken, but it only works when you're right up close to your opponent." So I think the line about him completing the justu does make sense because he could finally throw it, thus finishing the justu.Boyzzz96 11:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Boyzzz, here's the context of my comment: Originally the article wasn't clear about the problem of throwing the FRS. There were comments in parts about Naruto being able to throw it during his fight with Pain, but never about how he couldn't throw it when he first used it against Kakuzu except in the Trivia section, talking about how Chouji had noticed it couldn't be thrown. I made an edit to state that when the FRS was first seen Naruto hadn't learned to throw it. Almost as soon as I made the edit it was erased and a drawbacks section was added, but still no mention how throwing the FRS was a problem. So, instead of starting a pointless revert war, I left a note on here that that it should be added. I agree that the article makes sense right now, but earlier it wasn't as informative as it could've been. --Mini9tailedfox 09:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hermit's Art? Isn't the Rasenshuriken shown in Hermit Mode Naruto supposed to be called Hermit's Art: Rasenshuriken because of adding sage chakra and being used in hermit mode? Cooltamerboy 17:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC). Depends. I have no clue about the japanese but my guess is that Kishi used the character for Wind Release instead of Hermit Art. Unless the chapter was mistranslated where it should've said Hermit Art, I'd assume it was meant to be Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. You might want to try and ask someone who knows a thing or two about japanese (not me obviously).--Mini9tailedfox 10:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) How else has an answer? Cooltamerboy 04:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC). :A new article shouldn't be created unless he uses the name. So someone will have to double check the Japanese manga and throw a scan to ShounenSuki to check if a different name was used. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 19, 2009 @ 17:42 (UTC) ? The Rasenshuriken is not a Senjutsu.--Inferuno Ryuu 16:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) And Is It Still Kinjutsu???....He Did Complete It.....--AlienGamer Yes It is. The only way Naruto can't damage himself is when he uses Sage Mode. If he uses it without it it's still a double edged jutsu. Of Course that's my opinion. I could be wrong.--Inferuno Ryuu 20:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The only reason that Naruto can't use Wind Release: Rasenshuriken outside of Sage Mode is because the moment it would leave Naruto's hand, it would start or instantly lose it's chakra and become nothing. Though this is only a theory, and even one that has me a little confused as Rasengan becomes self-sustaining once complete, so there is no reason Naruto couldn't have been able to throw the Rasenshuriken, other than maybe the Wind chakra would disappear the moment it left his hand, which I don't think that but hey, I could be wrong. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC)\ THE RASENSHURIKEN IS NOT A SENJUTSU, SENJUTSU ARE MOVES THAT CAN ONLY BE USED IN SAGE MODE HE CAN USE THE RASENSHURIKEN EVEN IF HE'S NOT IN SAGE MODE BUT IN SAGE MODE IT DOASN'T HURT HIM BECAUSE HE CAN THROW IT. Infobox This infobox has been here for a long time. Whoever made it, can they either delete it or allow it to be used officially for other jutsus? Yatanogarasu 23:27, 20 July 2009 (UTC)